total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Marshmallow
For more information view Total Drama Returns to the Island elimination table. '' '' Marshmallows 'are treats used at the Elimination Ceremony in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, they are a symbol of Immunity or safety from Elimination. Total Drama Returns to the Island Marshmallows represent the campers' safety on the show and the camper who does not receive a marshmallow after every elimination ceremony will be automatically eliminated. They must walk the Dock of Shame and then hop in the Arrow Of Shame and be shot out of the Bow Of Shame, and never come back. At each of the campfire ceremonies, Chef stands behind an oil drum, holding a plate full of marshmallows. He explains what happens when a camper doesn't receive a marshmallow, and then hands out marshmallows to the campers. When there is only one marshmallow left, Chris will have some type of dialogue relating to the final two campers and then give out the final marshmallow, often with a dramatic pause of varied length in between. Amount of Marshmallows These are the amount of marshmallows each contestant received. Total Drama Returns to the Island: *Cameron - 8 ''(Final Four, no more marshmallows) *Duncan - 8 (Final Four, no more marshmallows) *Sky - 8 (Final Four, no more marshmallows) *Tyler - 8 (Final Four, no more marshmallows) *Noah - 7 (12th eliminated) *Cody - 6 (11th eliminated) *Courtney - 5 (10th eliminated) *Gwen - 5 (9th eliminated) *Lindsay - 4 (8th eliminated) *Heather - 3 (7th eliminated) *Scarlett - 2 (6th eliminated *Scott - 2 (5th eliminated) *Dawn - 1 (4th eliminated) *LeShawna - 1 (3rd eliminated) *Samey - 0 (2nd eliminated) *Dave - 0 (1st eliminated) Total Drama Wild West: *Scott - 9 (Final Four, no more marshmallows) *Cody - 7 (Final Four, no more marshmallows) *Duncan - 7 (Final Four, no more marshmallows) *Lindsay - 7 (Final Four, no more marshmallows) *Katie - 8 (14th eliminated) *Sugar - 7 (12th eliminated) *Heather - 5 (10th eliminated) *Samey - 5 (13th eliminated) *Jo - 4 (7th eliminated *Sky - 4 (11th eliminated) *Ella - 3 (5th/6th eliminated) *Dakota - 2 (9th eliminated) *Ezekiel - 2 (5th/6th eliminated) *Noah - 2 (8th eliminated) *Sierra - 2 (4th eliminated) *Tyler - 1 (3rd eliminated) *Courtney - 0 (2nd eliminated) *Dave - 0 (1st eliminated) Total Drama Around the World First Marshmallows Total Drama Returns to the Island The first marshmallows went to these campers in each episode: *Trials and Triva-lations - '''Sky *Volleybrawl - Lindsay *Starting Off on Humble Beginnings - Sky *All Aboard the Cuckoo Train - Tyler *Topple on the Luck Players - Cameron *Relay Feelings Speed Fast - Tyler *The Super Wi-Fi Spies - Lindsay *Puzzle Riot - Noah *Korean Teaching or Learning - Tyler *Supreme Chef Auto - Sky *Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze - Duncan **Tyler and Sky has received the first Marshmallow three times. **Lindsay have recieved the first Marshmallow twice. Total Drama Wild West The first marshmallows went to these campers in each episode: *A Wild Introduction - Noah *Dancing With Cowboys - Scott *3:10 to the Horse of Losers - Heather *Western Tough for the Polocrossie - Sky Final Marshmallows Total Drama Returns to the Island *Korean Teaching or Learning - Sky *Supreme Chef Auto - Tyler *Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze - Cameron **Both Tyler and Cameron have been in the bottom 2 two times. Total Drama Wild West These are who the final marshmallows went to in each episode: *A Wild Western introduction - Samey *Dancing With Cowboys - Ezekiel *3:10 to the Horse of Losers - Katie Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Gallery Mallow.png|A transparent marshmallow. SafeSky.png|Sky gets the first Marshmallow of the season. ScottandCourtneyGetsMallows.png|Courtney and Scott get Marshmallows in Trials and Triva-lations. CodyGetsHisFirstMallow.png|Cody gets a Marshmallow in Trials and Triva-lations. LeShawnaGetsAMallow.png|LeShawna gets a Marshmallow in Trials and Triva-lations. DuncanGetsHisFirstMallow.png|Duncan gets a Marshmallow in Trials and Triva-lations. DaveandCameroninBottom2.png|Cameron gets a Marshmallow and Dave is sent home in Trials and Triva-lations. Category:Food Category:Symbol of immunity Category:Objects